memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Matt Decker
Enterprise service I'm curious, what are the thoughts on adding Decker to Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel? He did use his authority to take command of the Enterprise... --Gvsualan 07:35, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I'd think that qualifies, in my opinion -- Captain M.K.B. 23:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Relation to Will Decker? Unless someone has some other kind of resource citation beyond it being "implied by the intentions of the production staff", I propose that the explicit connection between Matt Decker and Will Decker be removed. I have reviewed the Star Trek II Writers/Directors Guide and the book Star Trek: Phase II - The Making of the Lost Series. The Guide says nothing explicit, just that Decker's forefathers were all Starfleet, some of flag rank. The book appears to say nothing about a connection except a comment from Jon Povill in a December 1, 1977 memo that "I thought it had been mentioned the Decker's father would be the Commodore Decker who died in the "Doomsday Machine" episode." A vague memory of a potential conversation about an abortive idea that never made it to any script or other production material does not a valid resource make. The information can be contained as non-canon commentary at the end as a sort of Background, but should not be in the body of the article. Unless someone has something better as a resource, I'll go ahead and make the change. Aholland 12:57, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Good work fixing the article, Mr. Holland! I'd keep Mr. Povill's comment here as a thought for a future expansion, after all, who knows if we'll find another occurrence of an official source confirming the relationship. Until then this is a clear cut case of the "in-universe POV" of the article matching the allowable data -- that is, everything available from the productions themselves. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :: I believe the comic "Who's Who in Star Trek" does specifically mention that Williard Decker is the son of Matthew Decker. But I am not sure about that and that comic contradicts a lot of other character histories anyway. Jdvelasc 20:40, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Yeah, the comic isn't canon anyway, so no worries. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:25, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::: The offical star trek site StarTrek.com states that matt decker is indeed willard deckers father so that should be put in the article :::::Star Trek.com is not canon :-) – Cleanse 11:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: I seem to recall that it was mentioned in the , which was, at least officially, written by Roddenberry himself. -- :::::::Still isn't onscreen, and therefore still isn't canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:20, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Might there be something noteworthy in the book The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture? I no longer have a copy at hand, but seem to vaguely remember that book having some details on the development of the Will Decker character... --TommyRaiko 22:25, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Removed Both... * Likewise, in most of the preliminary drafts of the episode's teleplay, Decker did not sacrifice himself, but instead survived to admit his mistakes and voluntarily retire. The core of this scene was later recycled into the ending of "The Deadly Years", where Commodore Stocker admits to Kirk that his taking command of the ''Enterprise was in the wrong.'' ...and... * William Windom once said, at a public appearance, that he patterned his portrayal of the character after Humphrey Bogart's Captain Queeg from ''The Caine Mutiny, particularly the obsessive-compulsive habit of toying with objects in his hands.'' ...have been tagged for about 5 years. It's time to cash out on these. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:49, August 1, 2017 (UTC)